To The Moon And Back
by Queen of the angels
Summary: After meeting Naruto Uzumaki at a Grad party, Hinata doesn't know whether she's making the right choices when it comes to associating herself with Naruto. Will it all be worth it in the end? Find out and read :) I promise you'll like this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

This was it. They were finally getting to my name. Sakura gave my hand a light squeeze and tilted her head and smiled as she smoothed out her graduation gown with the other.

"Don't be nervous" She said. "Just go up there and come back"

I nodded at her and kept my ears open to Principal Tsunade voice calling my name.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" Said Tsunade through the microphone.

My heart raced as I stood up and heard my friends cheering on for me. I adjusted my cap while going up the small stairs leading up to Tsunade and the other important staff members.

"Congratulations" Tsunade grinned as she handed me my Highschool diploma and shook my hand. I could hear my Parents and siblings yelling from the stands and waving frantically.

As soon as I was done shaking her hand, I headed back to my fellow classmates and joined them as we were instructed to stand as the valedictorian gave one of those cliché yet inspiring heart warming speeches about the fun 4 years of high school and it's obvious ups and downs. But in the end, we finally made it.

Sakura, Sai, Temari, Sasuke, and the rest of us all smiled at one another as the speech was coming to an end.

And there it was. Hundredths of graduation caps flew up into the blue sky.

High school was finally over.

"Congratulations Seniors! May you all enjoy your summer and have happy successful journey's throughout your lives!" Finished off Principal Tsunade.

All the hugging and tears filled the majority of us as we came to realize that this was it.

"Hinata! Hinata honey over here!"

I turned and saw my mom running towards me with her red heels matching her black dress.

"I'm so proud of you Hinata!" She said embracing me.

"Thanks mom" I laughed. "It means alot"

I looked over my moms shoulder and saw both Neji and my dad coming towards me with their hands behind my back.

They smiled and brought their hands from hiding, revealing a beautiful bouquet of white roses from my dad and purplish lilac tulips from Neji.

"Congrats!" Beamed Hanabi taking the bouquets from them and handing it to me.

"Everyone gather around! Let's take a photo!" said my mom. Sasuke passed by with Sakura and my mom stopped them. "Can you kids take a picture please?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Only if we can get a few pictures right after"

My mom agreed and handed Sasuke her camera.

After what seemed like 100 pictures, My mom took over of being photographer and took some of Sasuke, Sakura and I. Soon Temari, Shikamaru and Sai got in.

On the drive back home, I peered over at my school as we began to drive past it.

So many memories and now it's on to the real world.

Being so nervous on my first day as a freshman, to faking sick days on not going, to finally already missing high school.

Although there was some tough days, I had to remember that nothing bad lasts forever.

"We're so proud of you Hinata" Said my dad looking at me through the overhead mirror. "Two down and one more to go" he said directing it to Hanabi.

"Are you still getting that job at the restaurant for the summer?" Asked my mom.

"Yeah. I mean I just want to have a bit of extra cash before I start college." I answered. "I start right away tomorrow morning at 9am"

"I don't think you should be attending tonights party if you have work tomorrow morning then." she said. "You'll need rest"

"Oh come on mom." I groaned. "It's a graduation party! I promise I won't come home late"

"We've heard that one before." Said my dad.

**X.X.X.X.**

As soon as I got home I quickly put my flowers in a vase and rused upstairs to my room.

I switched out of my silk purple graduation dress I had under my gown and opened my closet and put on tonights outfit.

A burgundy long sleeved V-neck crop top showing a little bit of my back and a black skirt that was a little bit above my knees. I wore some heels to match my top and put on my favorite gold party necklace and tossed on my small hoop earings. I went towards my bathroom &amp; winged my eyeliner, applied a soft layer of rosey pink blush to my cheeks, and a dark red lipstick.

I decided to just leave my hair straight as it always is and only swooped my bangs to the side.

After finally applying a little bit of perfume on, I texted Sakura that I was ready.

I went back into my room and grabbed my graduation cap and gown and carefully put it away inside my closet.

I was excited for tonight. It was Sasuke's graduation party and everyone, including people from different schools were gonna show up. Sasuke's parents were heading out to Vegas for 3 days after graduation and let him throw a party. He was pretty happy about it when they told him so he's been planning the whole thing a month before school ended to get the word out to not only the seniors at our school, but to seniors at other schools. Word got out quick thanks to how popular Sasuke is and because he made us post about it on all our social media accounts. Not only that but Sasuke's brother, Itachi kinda ruled our highschool back when we were Freshmen and he was a Junior. We saw him make magic during the 2 years he was there before he graduated. Itachi spread the word to his friends and that just ended up making a bigger list than usual of the amount of people attending.

Tonight would be a night to remember with my friends and I could not wait.

After about 30minutes, Sakura finally came and honked her car horn 2 times outside my house. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. I kissed my parents and sister goodbye as fast as possible to avoid my dads dissaproving stares and possible remarks about my skirt and headed out the door with Neji.

"I call shot gun" I said as I zoomed passed him.

"Whatever" He laughed.

We got inside Sakura's car and closed the door.

"You Hyuuga's look rather devine tonight" Smiled Sakura as we buckled up.

"You too" I said. "How's Sasuke handling things at his house?"

"Well he texted me saying that Itachi just got back with all the alcohol and that they're setting up the tables for beer pong. The Dj should be arriving by the time we get there" She said driving through the streets.

Neji scoffed and laughed. "Let's see if Sasuke's party tops Itachi's. That was definitely a night to remember."

"I'm sure it will. With both Sasuke and Itachi's minds put together for a party, there'll be no doubt that Sasuke's going to one up Itachi's" Answered Sakura. "Why are you coming anyway. Thought you were to cool for high school parties"

I could feel Neji smirking in the back seat.

"Please kid, this is totally different. Itachi's basically setting up a reunion with Sasuke's grad party. He's inviting all the family from back in the day to tonight's event. I wouldn't be wasting my time coming if it was just Sasuke's night and Itachi not taking advantage of it."

"Tonight would have been fun with or without Itachi's help" I could hear Sakura starting to get annoyed with Neji. They always bicker like if they were siblings even though my parents do see her as their daughter.

"Oh yeah? How would you losers be able to get booze and pot for tonight? You know majority of the people who go to parties look for a way to get wasted."

"Neji marijuana's sold anywhere. They sell it just as easy as they sell soda at public schools. We would've been able to get that no problem" I said.

"And for alcohol, I have a cousin who's boyfriend would have been able to hook us up with drinks" Added Sakura.

"Well whatever. All I'm saying is that tonight's mainly happening thanks to Itachi." Said Neji.

I rolled my eyes and my heart began to race in excitement as the streets leading to Sasuke's house became familiar.

We were almost there. As we got closer you could hear loud music becoming clearer and clearer as we approached the fron of his house.

All his bottom story lights were on while the 2nd story was dark.

"Looks like the Dj's set up. Come on guys let's go." Said Sakura after turning off her car.

We got out and I smoothed out my skirt before we entered Sasuke's house blasting with a bunch of hiphop.

After Sakura knocked 3 times, Itachi opened the door.

"The main party guests are here! Neji my boy! Glad you could make it!" He said pulling him in into one of those bro hugs. He glanced at us two girls and smiled. "Nice to see you ladies too. Sasuke's in the kitchen making drinks with Sai and Shikamaru. Come in."

As we entered I noticed how Sasuke moved all the couches in his living room way against the walls to put a bunch more chairs around, the pillows were gone and all the original house decorations like Sasuke's moms vases weren't on the coffe table in the middle of all the chairs and couches. As we passed the living room, there was literally duck tape stuck to the wall and handle of the staircase leading to the upstairs with this ghetto little sign in what I recognized was in Sasuke's messy handwriting that read, "Upstairs is not allowed!"

His dining room table was filled with pizza boxes, bowls of chips and dip, and a plate filled with what looked like over 50 tacos from Jack in the Box.

"You guys, help set the cups for beer pong outside." Said Sasuke as we finally got to the kitchen.

Sakura kissed Sasuke hello on the lips and took the bag lf red cups and walked out with me and Itachi out in the backyard while I guess Neji helped mixing Orange juice with vodka.

"What's with all the food Itachi?" I asked as we got to the first table out of the 5 that were set up in his backyard.

"Oh the food is for people who either eat something while they drink so they won't get too fucked up or for the people who are already fucked up and need some food to sober up. Which reminds me, I have to get the water bottles from the pantry and put them next to the table." He said as he finished setting up one side of the red cups into a triangle. "Sasuke bought like 65 tacos from Jack in the box for literally almost ten dollars."

"What the hell? How?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

Itachi let out a laugh. "Don't get mad Sakura, but one of the little 16 year old girls who work there has a crush on your boyfriend and Sasuke some how convinced her to charge him that much."

Both mine and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Ten dollars for 65 tacos? Are you serious?" I said inbetween laughing. Some girl basically risked getting fired by charging Sasuke only Ten lousy dollars on a crazy amount of tacos just because she had a crush on him made me laugh.

"I'm serious!" Laughed Itachi.

"Well I don't care. Sasuke's mine and that was just some dorky 16 year old kid." Said Sakura not sounding bothered at all.

"Good you shouldn't be. I've seen that girl. She looks freaking 10" continued to laugh Itachi. "Makes Sasuke look like a pedophile each time she tries to get at him."

After we set up the tables with beer in yhe cups and setting plastic little balls, we went back inside and helped with the crazy amount of drinks that Sasuke was debating to sell to make a bit of profit. Sai and one of Itachi's buddies were put as bartender. After about an hour of running around and setting up, people started coming at 9pm. The door ran every 5 minutes and soon Itachi sent one of his friends to watch the door. Sasuke's living room was a little packed. There was even a few people sitting on the floor with their drinks in their hands.

I followed Sakura and Temari out to the back yard and we all began to dance to the Dj's loud tunes of R&amp;B and Hip Hop.

I was so buzzed and feeling good. I couldn't stop laughing as Temari spun me around. Soon enough Sasuke came and took Sakura away and grabbed her by the hips and began to dance with her.

We couldn't control our laughter and smiling as we danced the night away. I started to notice Temari sweat a little from her chest. "You wanna go back inside and sit down for a bit?" I yelled. The music was so loud, I knew she wasn't gonna hear me if I didn't yell.

She grinned and hugged me and laughed. "Duuuuude Oh my God YES! I need another drink!" Temari grabbed me by my hand and wiggled me and herself through the bunch of people in our way. It was clear that Temari was drunk. It was barely 11 and she was already walking stupid.

I was merely on a good buzz and nothing more. I sat Temari down on an open seat next to this one guy. It was the only seat open besides the one on the other side of him and I didn't want her sitting on the floor.

I turned to the red headed guy next to her and gave him an apologetic look as Temari accidentally bumped into his arm when she sat down.

"Do you mind if she sits down here for a bit? She's pretty gone." I said as I brought Temari a little further away to give him and the guy some space.

He took a sip from his drink and looked at her then back at me and gave a small smile. "As long as she doesn't throw up on me then it's cool."

"Thanks a lot. I'll be back Im just gonna get her something to drink!" I said making my way to the waterbottles.

"Yes! Bring me Jack and coke!" She giggled.

"No Temari. You're getting water. No more alcohol." I said as I walked away.

I hurried to the water bottles. I didn't wanna leave her alone there surrounded by strangers. I grabbed a bottle and a slice of pizza and walked back to Temari. She was talking to the red head.

I sat on the arm of the couch and handed her what I brought.

She stopped talking and laughing and looked at the pizza and water in confusion.

"What the hell is this?" She asked shakimg the water bottle.

"It's something that's gonna keep you from dying even more tonight. Now eat and drink"

"But Im gonna puke if I eat the pizza" She frowned. She turned and smiled at the red head. "You want pizza Gaara?"

He laughed and shook his head no. "I'm good. I think you're gonna need it a bit more than me later on. Drink your water" He said taking the bottle from her and twisting it open. "Here. Drink."

Temari began to slowly drink her water.

I turned to the guy and smiled. "Thanks. Did you come here alone?"

"No. I came here with my friend. He ditched me for some girl but he just texted me when you left to get water for your friend that he was getting a bit annoyed by the girl." He said. "In fact that's him right now."

I followed in the direction he was staring at and saw a blonde coming in the house from the backyard. He was undoubtedly good looking. He had blonde spikes, Bright blue eyes you could notice from across the room, a handsome face structure. He wore a black tshirt that outlined his chest, a thin silver necklace with a white gem hanging from it, dark blue jeans and black converse shoes. He noticed me staring and flashed a smile. My face grew hot as I looked away and back at Temari who had her eyes closed while still taking small sips from her water.

"Hey Gaara looks like you made some new friends while I was gone." He smirked as he plopped himself next to him.

"Indeed I have. Let me introduce you to them. This little drunkie next to me told me her name was Temari and from what I heard Temari say, this other beautiful lady next to her is named Hinata. Hinata is your name right?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded.

The blonde leaned foward and stuck his hand out and smiled . "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

I shook his hand and tried no to smile dorkishly. "Nice to meet you too."

His eyes were so mesmerizing. Such a unique shade of blue, it reminded me of the ocean. His skin was flawless and his smile was beautiful.

"Uhhhh so are you?"

"Huh? what?" Holy shit I was totally gone just now! I didn't hear what he was asking me!

Naruto chuckled and didn't stop smiling.

"Okay I'll ask you again. Are you just here with your friend?" asked Naruto.

I looked at Temari who finished her water bottle but ended up falling asleep. Oh Temari.

"Uh no actually. The host of the party is actually my close friend. Many of us are here tonight."

Gaara raised an eye brow. "Who's the host of the party?"

"Well there's two of them. Sasuke Uchiha and his older brother Itachi Uchiha. But tonight is Sasuke's grad party."

Gaara and Naruto exchanged each other glances.

Naruto's face turned serious and his smile was gone.

"This is Itachi Uchiha's house?" He asked me.

"Yeah... umm is something the matter?" I noticed them looking a bit bothered.

Naruto chugged his drink which smelled of Jack Daniels and his smiled appeared. "Nothing. He's just an old friend of ours, thats all. We didn't know this was his place. All we heard from two of our other friends was that there was gonna be a party tonight. We just didn't catch whos it was."

"How do you know Itachi?" I said pouring myself a little more of some Bacardi and 7up that was on the coffee table.

Naruto shrugged. "Like I said. He's just an old friend of ours from when we were all in highschool."

"Did you want me to look for him? Maybe you three can catch up." I smiled.

"Whoa whoa, don't it's totally fine." said Gaara. "I think it's best if we catch up another time."

I looked at them both. They were hiding something. Naruto was smiling, but you could tell that beneath that smile was just an act. Gaara looked expressionless and threw me a smile here and there. I wonder what was up?

"So you all went to the same highschool?" i asked.

"Yup." Nodded Naruto. "Graduated two years ago."

"So you two are twenty? twenty-one?"

"Yeah, both twenty-one."

"It's weird. I never saw you two when I was a freshman." I said.

"I don't know. We kinda never associated anyone below Juniors." Said Gaara shrugging with a small smile.

"How old are you Hinata?" This time Naruto asked.

I took another sip of my drink before answering.

"Im eighteen."

"Ooooo so you're not jail bait?" Laughed Naruto.

Garra shoved his arm playfully and shook his head. "Ignore him. The alcohol's boosting his talk."

Naruto shoved playfully back."Chill out Gaara. I'm just saying. I mean at least I can tell her how gorgeous she is without it being creepy."

"What happened to that girl you were talking to?"

He filled up his cup with what I poured myself before answering Gaara.

"She was cool. The she started talking about marriage" He grinned. "She was wasted, but I don't fuck with those kinda girls talking about that, drunk or not."

"So you just want some fun huh?" I said.

Naruto looked my way and nodded. "Whoa there. Not at all. That kind of talk is just too foward."

I guess he was right. I mean I'd be a little weirded out if someone talked to me about getting married right off the bat. But then again the girl was drunk so she didn't know what she was talking about. Still... Naruto seems to be like some sort of player.

"Besides" he began. "She was too wasted to have a convo with so I got bored and left."

"Bummer. She seemed like fun and she was pretty too" Laughed Gaara.

"Yeah well I'm enjoying myself pretty well right now and she wasn't that pretty compared to what I saw when I came back inside." He said as he made direct eye contact with me with me with a smirk.

I blushed so hard. Drinking makes me redder than usual and boy I bet I'm as red as a tomatoe right now.

"Hinata!" I turned around and saw Itachi coming my way with Neji.

I smiled and waved at them. "Hey!" I greeted.

Now they could catch up! I looked oved my shoulder and saw Gaara and Naruto's face appear serious.

Itachi and Neji didn't look so pleased as they came up to us.

"Naruto, Gaara.. Who the hell invited you two?" Asked Itachi angrily.

"Well Uchiha, I don't think 75 percent of the people here tonight got an invitation from you. Everyone came based on the internet." Said Naruto calmly.

"Is Ino here too?!" exclaimed Neji. "None of you are welcomed here!"

"Guys what the hell is your deal?" I asked at how hostile Itachi looked right now.

"Stay out of this Hinata." Ordered Neji. He glanced over at Temari then back at Gaara and Naruto. "Did you guys do something to her!?" Neji took a step closer seeming like he was a bout to punch one of them.

I got up so quickly I fell onto Neji having him catch me. "Neji stop! She drank too much and fell asleep!"

"Yeah she's not the only one who had alot to drink. You can't even fucking stand up straight!" He sat me back on the arm rest.

"Get out!" Demanded Itachi. "Get out NOW!"

Naruto and Gaara stood up. Naruto wobbled a teeny bit and the four of them glared at eachother.

"I don't ever wanna see your scum ass again!" Hissed Itachi at Naruto.

I saw Naruto's hands clench into fists.

Naruto smiled at Itachi. "I'm sure you've missed me most Itachi. Who could ever forget the great times we had."

Itachi flinched and wiped his face with 2 of his fingers. Naruto spat on his face!

Itachi cocked his hand back and brought his fist hard to Naruto's face causing him to fall onto the coffee table knocking over 3 bottles and a bunch of plastic red cups.

"What the fuck!" yelled Gaara and shoved Itachi and punched him straight in his jaw. Neji lunged himself onto Gaara and head locked him while punching the side of his face.

My heart was racing. People were freaking out around us.

"Neji STOP IT!" I screamed. I screamed so loud. I never seen him act like this and hurt another person. I got up and tried to get to him without falling. I grabbed his arm from punching him any further. "LET HIM GO! THIS IS NOT YOU! STOP IT!" I cried.

Neji paused as I couldn't stop crying uncontrollably.

Just then Itachi threw a kick right in Gaara's gut!

"Nooo!" I yelled.

Gaara coughed uncontrollably.

"Hey man, they've had enough. Let them be!" Cried out a girl from across the room.

"Mind your buisness!" Snapped Itachi.

Just then, Naruto came back and placed his hand on the baxk of Itachi's neck and slammed it against the coffee table where he fell on.

Just then Sasuke, Sakura and Sai came up to us.

"Hinata! Hinata Get out from there!" screamed Sakura.

Everything was happening so fast. Sakura and Sai were coming my way, Sasukes face struck with anger rushed to his brother who had nose coming out from his nose.

Gaara looked pained and held onto his stomach while Neji just stood there realizing he did enough to hurt him. Naruto wouldn't contain himself. He was overly angry, you could see the adrenaline in his eyes and hands as he shoved Sasuke to the floor and continued punching Itachi. Everything was spinning, my heart was racing, other people were getting involved to stop the fight.

"Hinata stay with us. Hinata!" I could hear Skaura and Sai's alarming voices fade away. I felt myself too weak to stand. Everything went black.

**And there you have it. End of Ch. 1! What shall happen next! Please review **


	2. Explanation

**Chapter 2**

I woke up squiniting my eyes by how blinding this light was.

"Oh my Gosh you're okay!" I heard Sakura cry out as she tackled me with a hug.

I leaned foward after her embrace and saw how I was in Sakura's room on her bed. Sai was waking up from the Air mattres he was sleeping on. I looked down on my clothes and I was dressed in Sakura's white tank top, pink pajama shorts and white fuzzy socks.

My head was crazy pounding and hurting and my stomach wasn't feeling so great.

"Oh my god what happened?" I asked putting my hands over my face trying to control the pounding.

"You blacked out" Answered Sai getting up to stretch. "You were so overwhelmed with experiencing all that fighting and you were really drunk Hinata. Not Temari Drunk at first, but you got there."

Sakura sat next to me on her bed and grabbed my hand. "We were so worried. We didn't know what to do!"

"But what happened?! Did they stop?! What went down last night?!" I was so anxious to know if Itachi and Neji ever stopped.

Sakura ran her fingers through my hair and sighed. "Itachi, Sasuke and that crazy blonde guy stopped fighting when you collapsed on the ground. Neji freaked and knelt down besides you along with Sai and I. Itachi immediately put his fist down from punching the blonde dude for the second time on his side and grabbed Sasuke to stop hurting the other red head. People were helping the blonde and red head stand up, but the blonde guy wouldn't stop looking over at us when we tried waking you up."

"Then," Continued Sai. "Itachi checked your pulse and said that you were fine. The alcohol finally got to you and you got too overwhelmed and blacked out. Neji told us how you'd both be dead if you guys went back home in such shitty conditions so Sakura offered that you'd sleep at her house. I carried Temari and Sakura carried you. While we were driving home, two cop cars passed us and they headed down Sasuke's street."

"Someone called the cops?" I asked in shock.

Both Sakura and Sai nodded at the same time.

"Everyone booked it and Itachi told Sasuke and Shikamaru to run upstairs and keep quiet while Itachi, Neji and all his friends older than twenty-one stayed downstairs to talk to the police since they're legal to be consuming alcohol."

"Are they okay? Did they get in trouble?" I was so worried. My parents would freaking donate us to a damn zoo if we ever got into massive trouble.

Sai smirked. "You know how incredibly persuasive Itachi is. No ticket or any further questions. The police literally only stayed there for ten minutes then left right after with giving Itachi a strong warning."

"Oh thank God!" I said falling back onto Sakura's pillow.

No one got in trouble, Sasuke, Neji and Itachi stopped hurting Gaara and Naruto and HOLY SHIT I HAVE WORK TODAY!

I sprung out of Sakura's bed. "You guys what time is it!" Jesus I shouldn't have gotten up so fast! A sharp pain rose in my head.

Sakura pulled her phone out from her pocket. "It's 7:30 in the morning why are you freak-Oh crap! Today's your first day of work! What time was it again?"

"I start at 9 am! But I have to clock in at least 10 minutes before 9!"

"Shit let me call Neji!" Said Sakura dialing numbers on her phone.

I ran to Sakura's mirror and nearly screamed at my reflection.

Mascara and my eyeliner were smeared and my lipstick was on my cheeks and chin. I cleaned my face with her makeup wipes and rinsed my face. I re-applied a little bit of some eyeliner on my eyelids and winged them smaller this time. I gave some color to my cheeks and applied some lipbalm and tied my hair up in a ponytail. There, I looked like less shit. I was in desperate need of some Tylenol for this headache.

"Here!" said Sakura throwing some jean shorts and a shirt at me. "Use this to wear under your work uniform. Its not like you're gonna wear last nights outfit to work or pajamas."

"Did you call Neji?" i asked as i began to take my shirt off.

"Yeah. He's on his way. He said your parents flipped when they didn't see either of you this morning. Neji saved you both by telling your parents that you went to work early but was in such a rush and so nervous that you forgot your uniform. Then he told them that he was at Sasukes hanging in the morning so he already stopped at your guy's house to get your stuff and now he's almost here."

I sighed in relief. I was nearly about to have a panick attack. I changed into Sakura's clothes quickly and went down Stairs with her and Sai for a quick breakfast.

"Dude I have a killer headache. Do you have anything that'll make me totally not die on my first day?" I said frowning.

Sakura pulled out Tylenol from her kitchen cabinet where she kept medicine and took a little blue gel pill and handed it to me with a cup of water.

I chugged it down and had a bagel with cream cheese on it. About 10 minutes later, we hear a car honking outside. It was Neji. I quickly thanked and hugged Sai and Sakura for everything and went out the door.

As I walked towards Neji's car, I saw how exhausted he looked. He had bags under his eyes, he rubbed his temples and he just looked out of it. He noticed me making my way to him and gave me a small smile. I however did not smile back. I was still really upset at him.

I got in the car and put my seat belt on.

"Good morning" He said after a sigh.

"Neji what the hell was last night about? You were absolutely psychotic and evil to those two guys! What got into Itachi and especially you!?" I exclaimed. There was no need for me to sugar coat anything before getting to the question.

Neji turned serious and a frown appeared on his face as he drove past Sakura's neighborhood.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that and I'm especially sorry I acted that way in front of you. Please Hinata, we can talk after you get out from work. You don't need any negative thoughts on the first day. Besides, it's a long ass story and there's not enough time."

"But I want to know why!"

"It's not even my buisness to tell you. This has to do with Itachi, the two guys from last night and one of their other friends."

"If it was between them, then why the hell did you get involved?!"

"Because Itachi is one of my bestfriends! You would help and defend Sakura if she needed it wouldn't you?" He shouted.

I was so angry. "That gave you no right to hurt them so brutally! They weren't even doing anything!"

"Do you not remember how he basically spit a loogie at his face! I'd do something if someone did that to me."

I remained silent towards the rest of the car ride. Neji kept trying to defend everything but I was just so disappointed in mainly him. He severely beat that red head, Gaara so bad. I remember seeing his eyes squeezed shut in pain as he embraced his stomach after having it being punched and kicked numerous of times. Neji was just pure evil until I got his attention and he saw me crying towards how he was acting. My anger boiled the more and more he talked. Unless he sheds some light, then I remain pissed off about what he did.

We approached the parking lot area of the restaurant I was gonna work at. Just a load of American food and a small section of Mexican food on the last two pages. "Lolita's" I changed into my white collard shirt and dark gray skirt over the top and shorts Sakura let me borrow and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"Call me when you're out."

I ignored him and slammed the door.

As I walked in, the smell of coffee filled my nostrils. It was quite welcoming.

"Hinata!" My manager, Iruka smiled as he approached me. "Hope you're ready! Lots to get done around here" He said handing me a red rag and table cleaner spray.

"I'm cleaning tables?" I said.

"Just for today. you'll start waitressing tomorrow if you're good. Tell me when you're finished. I have a few phone calls I got to return." He smiled again and walked away.

I set my bag down in the lobby and said hello to my coworkers and went back out and began to clean.

Middle schoolers were here this morning for their stack of pancakes and I recognized a few of the younger classmen who are now seniors from school.

"Hinata you work here?" cried out this boy that every one called Jin.

"Yep. Summer job" I smiled as I approached his table.

"I heard Sasuke's grad party got a little hectic last night" He smirked.

My eyes widened. "Who'd you hear that from?"

"Pretty much everyone." Said this girl next to him. "I was there last night and I saw how your cousin and Sasuke's brother were going ham on those guys. When the cops came everyone booked it and it was literally all everyone could talk about."

I clutched the spray bottle tightly. "What were people necessarily saying?"

Jin spoke up this time again. "Well just mainly about the fight. To be honest, majority of the people were rooting for the other guys since they were being hurt badly."

"It took two of my friends and other people to get a hold of Sasuke and Itachi to stop before you totally collapsed. Your cousin was kinda just frozen and keeping his eyes on you freaking out, when you passed out." Added the girl. "Me and some other four people helped the other guys up and took them out the house and Gave them a ride home."

I looked back to see if Iruka was in sight and pulled a chair and sat down. "Who are they do you know?"

"My friend said they all used to be friends but something happened and they're kinda all hostile against eachother. Don't know what happened though, they didn't mention it." Shrugged Jin.

I sighed. "I mean like I tried asking Neji what the deal was between all of them and he didn't wanna tell me. Guess I wanted to see if you guys knew."

"All I heard was that the blonde one is really bad news. His parents are rich and he works too so he makes a good amount of money for a guy his age. He's careless and just bad is what I heard when my friend and I stuffed him and the other guy with him in the back seat while they were also passed out in the back." Said the girl after taking a sip from her soda. "I saw him here last week"

"Last week?" I repeated.

She nodded. "I think he hangs around here. Saw him here about three times."

He came here? Here to Lolita's? God I hope by some miracle he comes today. I have so many questions. I thanked Jin and the other girl who's name I now know is Jenny and brought them free refills for such information and continued to clean. 4 hours have passed and I kept staring at the entrance every time I heard someone walk in hoping it was him. But all who came in were a bunch of teens and kids looking for a place to cool off and eat. I only had 2 hours left before my shift was over. I was given a small 15 minute break and went inside the lobby and sat down on the couch.

I had a text from Neji asking me what time I was out so he could pick me up. I honestly didn't want him to pick me up. If I didn't end up passing out last night, I could have slept at home and would have been able to take my car. I could walk home but it's over 90 degrees outside. I sighed.

_**I'll let you know when my shift is over. **_

I pressed send.

"Hey why so glum newbie? This job ain't that bad."

I looked up and gave the cook a smile.

"Hey Choji. I just got a bit of Drama goin on" I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"Would a plate of my famous burger and fries make you feel better?" He grinned walking over to me as he cleaned his hands with his apron. "My treat. Iruka won't mind."

"That actually sounds pretty good. I'll take you up on that offer after my shift so there's no rush" I said. "Would a vanilla milk shake be okay too?"

He laughed. "Only because its your first day here and because I know you'll be smiling after a full stomach."

"Thank you Choji." I smiled.

He went back out into the kitchen after asking me how I'm liking it here and such.

I checked the time and noticed that my break was over and went out to do Iruka's other task which was to set new clean forks and knives wrapped up in a paper towel on each table.

After covering 30 tables I was almost done. Just 20 more minutes. I went back and cleaned tables again and found Iruka standing behind me as I turned around to get a new rag.

"Oh! Iruka I didn't see you there." I said a bit startled.

"Just came by to say you've been doing great today. I know you still got a bit more time before you're finished, but I think I'll let you out early today." He smiled. "Chojis finishing up your order of food so take off the apron and put those cleaning supplies away."

I thanked him and did as he said. I went back into the lobby and grabbed my bag and headed out and sat at the table facing the kitchen counter.

"Almost done!" I heard Choji call out.

As I sat there I looked out the window and watched the cars pass by. I saw a woman walking her dog and a group of kids walking together in their summer shorts and tank tops.

The sun was bright, but not bright enough to make me pull down the blinds.

As I began to watch the cars pass by again. One black Mercedes Benz drove quickly then stepped on the brakes and reversed itself back to my view. oncoming cars were honking and it remained in the middle of the street just standing there causing traffic. I couldn't see who it was, the windows were tinted. Why the hell is it still just standing there.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!"

"MOVE!"

All these cars began honking like crazy and yelling at the driver inside the Mercedes.

What the hell was going on?

The car finally pressed on the gas and made a U-turn.

That was so weird. So many looney drivers in this area.

I plugged in my ear phones and continued to look out the window. This job shouldn't be so bad. Majority of the customers were nice and I know half of the ones who come and eat here. And since im starting waitressing tomorrow, I'll get tips.

Out of know where, my right earbud was gently taken out of my ear. I looked away from the window and my heart began to thump as Naruto stood right before me holding my earbud in his hand wearing a striped grey and white shirt and blue jeans and black shoes and that necklace he wore yesterday. His hair was spiked and he smelled of cologne. But his face. His cheeks were scratched up and under his eye was a slight bruise. There was a cut over his eye brow and i noticed how his knucles were a little red and purple.

"It's you." He said.

"N-naruto.." I said. I was just so in shock. I mean yeah I was told he came here a few times but to actually have him in front of me...and looking so out of it was just startling.

"Can I sit?" He asked me, placing my earbud down on the table.

I nodded and watched him never looking away from me as he sat down.

"I'm sorry for just coming up to you so abruptly. I was just on my way to see my friend you met last night and I just saw you while I was driving by and couldn't believe it was you!"

"You mean you were the one who was causing all that traffic out there?" I asked pointing out the window.

"Well yeah, I mean I just couldn't believe it was you. I didn't think I was going to see you again so when I did, it was just like I had to be sure you were the same girl I met last night. When it came clear that it was, I made a U-turn and parked and came inside Lolita's and saw the back of your head and came up to you." He said.

"Is your friend okay? Are you okay?!" I said having the flashbacks storm into my mind.

"I'm alright...However my friend, Gaara isn't doing so well." He said looking down. "His sides and stomach won't stop hurting. He's actually at my house. I was coming back from another friends house to see if she was able to accompany me to the hospital with him."

"But what happened?! Why the hell was there so much hostility with all of you? What kind of beef do you guys have?"

"Man I thought they explained that to you already since they hate me." He said falling back on the chair.

I shook my head. "They didn't. My cousin wouldn't tell me and-"

"Wait which one's your cousin?"

I was so embarassed to say it. "The one who kept punching your friend in the stomach"

"Neji" He said with a sigh. "Well this all started on the last month of our senior year." He began. "Itachi and I were always competitive with one another but really good close friends. It was six of us in our group. Neji, Itachi, Me, Gaara, Kiba and Ino. Itachi and I would always get into pretty deep arguments about the littlest thing to the point where our friends separated us from each other until we cooled off. During that time I was going through a really tough time so I did some pretty bad things to myself. I didn't harm myself if that's what you're wondering, I just drank and smoked A LOT. Which I guess yeah, you could consider that harming yourself internally. We were at the biggest party of the year and I drove with Gaara and Neji in my car while Itachi drove in his car with our other friends. During the party I got pretty hammered and Itachi and I argued again and he brought up how out of control I was being with all the drinking I was doing. And well, as you saw last night, alcohol makes you very bold so I remember shoving him and telling him to shut the hell up." He paused for a moment then began again. "He shoved me back and said more things that got me upset so I was at my peak, so I punched him so hard to the point where he fell back against the wall. He was about to swing back at me until the host of the party kicked both of us out. While he tried calling our friends to tell them what had happened, I got into my car, yes drunk and purposely rear ended his car. I know this sounds really dumb of me but you do and say the stupidest things when you're mad but especially drunk. I'm living proof" He said with a slight smile. "I drove off before he got to my car and miraculously got home safe. Next morning we saw each other to talk and well yeah I did realize that what I did was stupid and i did pay for the damages on his car. He was really mad and I didn't blame him. From then on after I paid for what I did, he told me he didn't want us to be friends anymore. I could take not being his friend even though it did hurt during the time, but what I didn't accept was how he was neglecting everyone from being my friend and I wasn't too happy about that. I mean he was being really dumb. Why the hell are you trying to play mommy and going off saying, 'Hey I don't want any of you to be friends with Naruto anymore. He's nothing but trouble.' So again, another argument came up and this time no one was able to kick us out anywhere so we went at it. Our friends stopped us and Itachi decided to take a vote. He made a vote as to who still wanted to associate themselves with me and who didn't. At first everyone thought it was dumb how he was making every one choose sides. Itachi began to talk about my bad habbits and the way I am to strike up some sort of spark in everyone's head to hate me. But I ended up realizing how much love I had from my friends. Gaara and my two other friends Ino and Kiba stood by me and told Itachi that they would always be my friend and how they cared about me. Now Itachi got mad because for the first time in his life, things didn't go his way. After having just Neji by his side, he began to not only hate me, but the one's who decided to stick by me. They spread rumors about us, had people we used to get along with not even turn to look at us. He never acknowledged us when we had him for a class. I personally wasn't bothered. I mean people come and go no matter how much you wished they had stayed. What bothered me was that he couldn't shut his lying mouth about the rumors. I didn't care if he talked about me, what bugged me was that he spread the most nastiest one about the only girl in our group, Ino. He said that she screwed me and that she was so willing to sleep with anyone who sent her a nude. Ino received a bunch of dick pictures with the question if she would be up for sex and she even had guys at our school come up to her. She ate lunch in the rest room like a loner because she was that affected by everyone coming up to her." I was so shoked to hear how Itachi was so cruel! He always showed kindness to us, but then I remembered somewhere around my freshman year when Itachi was a senior, that a girl was sleeping around with other guys.

I didn't catch who, nor did I even want to know whonit was. I hated to hear rumors about people.

I looked at Naruto who stopped talking as Choji brought my plate of Hamburger, fries and milkshake. I thanked Choji and asked him for another order to give to Naruto. He smiled and said yes and Naruto continued on with his story.

"One night, me and my buddy Kiba went to Itachi's house and saw his shitty beloved red Camaro that we all knew he loved so much and we just gave him what it deserved. We popped his tires, the idiot had his window open on the passenger's side and we dumped a bucket of yellow paint on his black leather interior he had placed and managed to get it on his dashboard and steering wheel. We were gonna dump the paint on top of his car but dumping it in the inside seemed like a better idea. Later on I took out my own keys and basically just ruined his paint job. We thought about breaking his windows, but we knew the alarm would go off. Plus, that was definitely enough damage to make him shit his pants. We left and let him suffer the entire weekend with a fucked up car." He sighed and gave me a smile. "To wrap up this story a lot quicker, lets just say that Itachi came up to me about his car, I lied saying I didn't do it, he blamed and blamed but then I asked if he had any proof and he just walked away. After graduation Itachi was having a party at his friends house. It was to be his grad party, but it was at a bigger house than his. We were definitely uninvited. But Ino wanted revenge for what he did to her so we all went and avoided him the best we could. He actually got a barrel of Beer as a present for his party and we had an idea. Itachi was in the backyard talking to a girl all by himself with no one in sight and while Ino confronted him and went off about him lying, Me and my two other friends picked up the barrel, cracked open the lid from the top and snuck up behind him and poured the entire thing on his head and dropped the barrel on him too. Before he could react, Gaara grabbed the hose and sprayed him. We ran off before he came after us. And its not like he could leave, it was his own party. He didn't even bother trying to get in contact with any of us for what we did. It was kind of over you know? High school was over and it was done. But that's why yesterday wasnt that peachy when we saw each other." He finished.

I haven't even started on my food. I was in awe.

I couldn't even.

"Here you go my friend." Said Choji appearing at our table with Naruto's food.

Naruto smiled and thanked him and took a bite out of the burger.

"Come on now eat. That was all like two or three years ago." He said.

I slowly picked up my food and began to eat. We ate and I asked him questions about his friends and how they were like.

He spoke about his job and how he was able to pay for himself when it came to every thing. He was looking to buy a house soon and told me how he dropped out of college at 19.

"I honestly didn't find it to be necessary to go to school. I mean I was making so much money to the point where I bought the car of my dreams in less than a year." He said.

"You mean the one I saw you drive?" I asked.

"Well no. That's just a car I have when i have more than one person who's driving with me. My dream car was a Nissan 350 Z. It's a two seater."

"Do you ever plan on going back?"

He chewed his fry and thought.

"I honestly will. But I don't know when. I mean I still want my job even though its pretty stressful, but I'd have to make time for school. And I work six days a week. Sometimes five depending how much I get done from five am to three pm."

"That's a lot." I said.

He shrugged. "I know. But hey that's life."

We finished eating and he offered me a ride home. I thanked him but rejected his offer.

"It's fine" He smiled. "Thank you for the food. I didn't know you worked here."

"I just started today. It's a summer job I'm taking to have extra cash for any books or school supplies I'll need when Fall semester starts." I said fiddling with my uniform shirt.

"I think I'll be stopping by alot more to say Hello to you then."

"I'll take you up on that" I smiled. "I hope Gaara gets better. Tell him i said Hello."

"I will". He spread his arms out for a goodbye hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt him give me a small squeeze.

His necklace shined against the sun.

"I admire your necklace" I said. "It's very beautiful."

He looked down at it and held it with a smile.

"It's a white Gem my grandfather gave me before he passed. I call it 'The moon necklace'."

"Why do you call it like that?"

"Because I love the moon when it comes up at night and this little gem reminds me of it." He said letting go of it and smiling at me. "See you later Hinata."

"Goodbye Naruto."

I watched him drive away and waved as he drove passed me.

I watched him drive off until his car was no more to be seen.

Neji picked me up a few minutes later and I was in no mood to talk.

Yes I was mad. But I just didn't want to talk. I was so deep into thought about everything he told me.

And so into thought about him.

**Please review and I hoped you enjoyed :)**


End file.
